Starmora: Abhorrence Parasite
by GuardianZoe
Summary: I dreamed this so it's weird. A parasite takes over Peter Quill/Star-Lord's body. It uses hatred to try and turn Peter and Gamora against each other. It's up to the rest of the Guardians to save him. Starmora. (Complete for now). Re-upload
1. Chapter 1

I dreamed this so it's weird.

A parasite takes over Peter Quill/Star-Lord's body. It uses hatred to try and turn Peter and Gamora against each other. It's up to the rest of the Guardians to save him. Starmora. It may now even really make any sense but dreams never really do, haha.

* * *

Peter's body was dripping with sweat yet he was cold to the touch and shivering uncontrollably. He could no longer hold himself up, so Gamora and Drax had to carry him back to their ship. His feet were reluctant to hold him up, his body felt like a ton weight rested on his shoulders, his hands quivered as he gripped onto Gamora and Drax.

He wanted to talk to Gamora, tell her that if this was how he was going to go that he was sorry and he loved her, but he couldn't physically get the words out. Something was holding back what he truly wanted to say. It felt like he was being eaten from the inside out, like his own thoughts were being swallowed and replaced by another's. He felt like there was something wriggling through his brain and slowly extracting him from his own body.

His happiness was being sucked away. He'd went from laughing with his friend in a bar to vomiting down himself, crying and screaming as his body felt like it was gradually shutting down

"I can't believe this is happening," said Gamora, her voice shaky.

"We must lay him down," said Drax, and he and Gamora placed Peter gently on the bed. His body sank into the mattress, his head pressing back into the pillow as he screamed and began to convulse.

Gamora pulled the sheets from under him then lay them over him, trying to ease his movements as she did so and wiping his sweaty hair from his forehead.

"How did it happen?" she asked, turning to Drax.

"We were eating food at that ungodly establishment and he collapsed."

Gamora huffed, turning back to Peter and stroking his hair. "Why didn't it happen to you?"

"We ordered different meals, and his body is weak."

Gamora rolled her eyes but didn't disagree.

"What the hell's going on?" said Rocket from the doorway, Mantis behind him and Groot on her shoulder.

"Peter's body has been contaminated," replied Drax.

"What? With what?"

"I think it might be an Abhorrence parasite," said Gamora, her voice unusually small.

"What is that?" asked Mantis.

"A hate parasite. It plays with its hosts emotions and makes them feel only negative ones… mainly hate, hence the name."

"How d'ya know that's what he's got?" asked Rocket, moving closer to look at Peter and grimacing at the froth foaming at his mouth.

Gamora continued stroking Peter's hair. He had his eyes closed but his face still showed pain; his jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe.

"He was saying out of character things on the journey home," said Drax, "I too believe he is harbouring a hatred worm."

Rocket's hands ran down his face in frustration, then he kicked the bed pole and growled, "This is all we needed!"

The Raccoon stomped out of the room, the other Guardians not far behind apart from Gamora who remained seated by Peter. She sat by his head, his face nuzzled against her outer thigh as he screamed in agony and she stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Peter. We are going to make you better… I promise."

Peter continued to scream and buried his head more between Gamora's thigh and the mattress. She could feel her pants becoming wet from his tears and sweat but didn't move. She felt nauseous, sad, and, above all, scared.

Once Peter's screams had stopped and Gamora was certain he was asleep, she left the room and moved to the kitchen where the Guardians stood discussing what was wrong with Peter.

Gamora paced the room, Mantis and Groot watching her with frowns, as Rocket tapped at a screen.

"I read more on it," said Rocket, "I think you're right about that parasite thing."

"What the hell are we going to do?" said Gamora, continuing to pace. "There's got to be something to extract it from his body."

"There is," said Rocket, hopping from where he sat on his toolbox, "I think I know where I can find it but it's gonna take a couple days max."

"Rocket and I shall find this antidote and bring Peter comfort," said Drax.

"I shall stay and see if I can try to ease Peter's emotions," said Mantis.

"I want to stay, too."

"Gamora, you do know what this parasite does, right?" said Rocket.

"Yes."

"Y'know it's gonna hurt you."

"I can handle it."

Mantis stepped closer to Gamora, a sympathetic look on her face, "Would it not be best for you to travel with Rocket and Drax to find the antidote? This parasite will change Peter, make him say things that-"

"I'm not leaving Peter," Gamora said, sharply, "He's still in there somewhere… trapped in his own body… I'm not leaving him."

Rocket and Mantis exchanged a concerned look and Mantis stepped back.

"Right," sighed Rocket, "I'll get my stuff together, then we'll head off, Drax."

* * *

"Don't forget your transmitter," said Gamora, handing Rocket the device. Rocket took notice of how unsteady her hands were and looked up at her sadly.

"He'll be okay."

Gamora smiled faintly, and Mantis and Groot waved goodbye to Rocket and Drax as their pod flew away.

Groot took small steps to Gamora, tugging on her bootstrap and she kneeled down to him. His face was sad and his shoulders drooped.

"Peter will be okay, Groot. You have my word," she smiled, stroking his cheek with her knuckle. Groot nodded but continued to frown as he walked away, his head hanging low.

"Do you really think he will get better?" asked Mantis.

"… I hope."

"Did Rocket explain to you what happens if he doesn't get this antidote?"

"... Peter continues to be slowly tortured from the inside until there's nothing of himself left. The Abhorrence parasite lives on in him, using him as it's host, turning him into a loathing monster… yes, he explained."

Gamora and Mantis walked to the kitchen, and Gamora started pulling out pots and pans.

"For now, all we can do is feed him hot fluids. The parasite is going to continue making his body heat decrease until it reaches the temperature ideal for itself, we need to make sure that does not happen."

Mantis nodded, taking a pot and filling it with water to heat. She watched as Gamora fumbled in the cupboards, her hands shaking.

"Gamora-"

"Could you put this pot on the heat, too?"

* * *

Gamora and Mantis stood outside of the room listening to Peter shouting, fear written all over both of their faces.

"Should I go in there?" Mantis gestured to the room.

"It is worth a try."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's no good," cried Mantis, shutting the door behind her and practically running to Gamora. "My powers just don't work against that parasite. Peter just continued to scream and shout abuse at me."

Gamora put her hand on Mantis' shoulder, comforting her briefly then moved to the door of the room Peter was in.

She held onto a cup of the hot drink she had made Peter, and entered the room.

Her breath became unsteady when she saw him. He was lying on the bed, his wrists and ankles tied to it. He had lashed out at Mantis the first time she had entered the room and so Gamora had had to restrict him.

He didn't look at her the same way he normally would. His eyes were dark and cold; there was little-to-no love left in them. Though he didn't react to Gamora the same way he did with Mantis. He was suddenly silent and still. Gamora prayed that this was because there was still an element of her Peter in him. It was either that or the parasite was calculating what the best way to manipulate her would be.

She cautiously moved to him, kneeling by the bed. He turned his head to her, his eyes meeting hers but she still couldn't see a trace of her Peter in them.

"You need to drink this," she said, her hand under his head lifting it up and pressing the cup to his lips.

He kept his mouth closed, and continued to stare at her. He shook his head and Gamora sighed.

"No," he growled.

"… Even something as vile as you needs sustenance," she said, she knew now that she was talking to the parasite and not Peter.

"Get me something cold then."

Gamora forced his mouth open and poured the liquid in, closing his mouth until he swallowed. He tried to spit out the remainder of it but Gamora clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you win. You're not having this body."

"I've already got it," his voice came out muffled under her hand.

They fell silent, Gamora looking away from him when he wouldn't.

"This body was a little reluctant at first but now I'm right in there. Right in its brain. The hatred it harbours is beautiful."

"Peter does not hate."

"He does. He hates his father, he hates your father, he hates his home planet."

Gamora shook her head, slumping back on her heels.

"But you knew that," he smiled. "You don't know how he feels about you deep down, though-"

"Stop it," warned Gamora.

"He thinks you're stubborn, controlling-"

"Stop-"

"A murderer-"

"I said stop it!" screamed Gamora, standing up and kicking the cup over. "Stop it! Stop it!"

His smile grew and Gamora felt sick. The parasite had found the best way to hurt her.

"It's never easy hearing the truth."

Gamora shook her head, "That's not how Peter feels. I know you; I know what you do, you're putting words in his mouth."

"I'm just feeding on what's already here."

"Peter loves me."

"Oh," he laughed, "Oh, is that right?"

Gamora suddenly felt doubtful but nodded, "Yes… yes, he… he does."

Peter continued to smile and Gamora felt uneasy.

"Who could ever love someone like you? This bodys brain is full of information about you. I know everything. You worked for your father, slaughtering people for years all because he asked you to."

"He did not just ask, he threatened! I needed to protect my sister," Gamora defended. "What I did... it was evil, but I'm no longer that person... Peter loves me."

"That's what he tells you, but you don't know what's really going on in his head. You can't see what I see. He feels sick every time he kisses you, every time he has to hold your hand or comfort you-"

"I've read all about you. I know that this is what you do… you play mind games. You don't just feed on him but you try to manipulate those around your host, too. You're trying to make me resent Peter so I'll walk away and let you have his body but that's not happening."

Peter's smile slowly fell and he lurched forward, making Gamora jump.

"He hates you! He hates you! He's getting out of here and he's gonna kill you!"

Gamora walked backwards, feeling for the door.

"He hates you!" he spat.


	3. Chapter 3

Groot sat on Gamora's knee as they waited for Rocket and Drax's pod to arrive. Rocket had sent Gamora a message that he and Drax were on the way home with the antidote. It had been two days since they had left and Gamora had started to become hesitant about whether they would make it home before the parasite completely took over Peter's body.

Every minute that past by was another small section of Peter's body that the parasite took over. Gamora and Mantis had both refrained from going back in the room. They could no longer manage to force Peter to drink, or try to talk to him like he was still there, and Mantis was slowly starting to give up though Gamora still had hope.

Gamora stood up, placing Groot on her shoulder, when the pod arrived. She greeted Rocket and Drax and followed them further into the ship.

"How is he?" asked Rocket.

"Not good," said Mantis, "The parasite is speaking through him. It is as though Peter is no longer there."

"But he is," said Gamora, quickly, "I know he is. Where's this antidote?"

Rocket handed her a small vial and she held it lightly in her fingertips, staring at it.

"What do we do with it?"

"He has to ingest it."

Gamora sighed, "That is easier said than done. We've been struggling to get Peter to drink."

"You're strong. Force his mouth open," said Rocket, simply.

"I have been. But he's getting stronger."

"I will come into the room and assist you," said Drax and Gamora forced a smile.

* * *

Gamora and Drax stood watching a sleeping Peter.

"This is the first time I have seen him asleep since before you left."

"The worm must be tired. We should do it now."

Gamora nodded and they took hesitant steps towards Peter. She unscrewed the vial and hovered it over Peter's mouth. She and Drax shared a look and Drax forced Peter's mouth open. Peter's eyes widened when Gamora tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth and he started to shake his head. Drax held Peter's mouth shut tightly and Gamora placed both hands over his lips.

"I'm sorry, Peter. This is going to make you better."

She leaned over him, keeping pressure on his mouth as she looked into his eyes. She saw the look in them changing from anger to panic and his body started to thrash. His eyes then rolled back in his head and his back arched. Gamora and Drax removed their hands from him. He continued to jerk, foaming at the mouth as he had when the parasite had first entered his system.

The door opened and Rocket and Mantis entered, staring at Peter. Gamora felt sick, clutching her stomach and ran out of the room. She bent over, coughing and spluttering, Mantis following her and rubbing her back. She felt overwhelmed seeing Peter in the state he was in. She sank back against the wall, trying to stifle her sobs as Mantis continued to comfort her.

* * *

"He's asking for you."

Gamora turned at the sound of Rocket's voice. She was sat on the wing of their ship, her legs crossed, and a journal in her lap.

"He's back to his old self again."

Gamora nodded, and turned back to look at the light sky. Rocket sat beside her, his legs hanging over the edge of the wing and he took a deep breath.

"How bad was it? When me and Drax were gone."

"It was… my worst nightmare."

Rocket nodded, then gestured to her lap. "What you got there?"

Gamora held onto the journal, bringing it closer to her, "Peter's journal. I found it and I… I know I shouldn't have because it is meant to be private but I… I had to know his thoughts."

"I warned you about that parasite. Tells you horrible stuff. It's all lies though, just does it to try turn you against the person it wants."

"I know."

Rocket nodded, standing up after one last look at the sky.

"Peter wants to see you."

Gamora continued to not look at him, holding Peter's journal closer to her, but nodded. "I'll be in shortly."

* * *

Peter now sat up in his bed, no longer tied down, shirtless after he had vomited on himself again, with a hot drink in his hands. He felt more comfortable than he had in a while, he felt like himself again now that what was eating away at his insides was out.

He had apologised to Mantis for his actions when the parasite had been in control of him, hugged Groot, thanked Drax and Rocket and now sat waiting for Gamora to visit him. He was under strict instructions to not leave his bed, but he was considering going to look for Gamora.

He shifted when the door opened, smiling when he saw Gamora and placing his cup on the floor.

"Hey,"

Gamora acknowledged his greeting with a small smile as she took small steps towards him.

"That was pretty scary, huh?" he chuckled.

Gamora nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand beside his. She didn't look at his face, instead keeping her eyes on his hand.

"How are you?" she finally spoke.

"A little sore but I'm not dead, so that's a win," he smiled.

Gamora nodded again, her pinkie moving to touch his.

"'Mora, you know that what that thing made me say isn't true."

"You know what it said?"

"Yeah, I was still there. I heard everything. Including that you weren't prepared to give up on me," he said, placing his hand on top of hers. "Thank you."

"I… I read your journal," she said after a short silence.

Peter's brow furrowed and Gamora began to fidget.

"I know a journal is meant to be private but… I had to know what was going on in your head."

"I don't mind you reading it. There's nothing in there I've not already told you."

He stroked her hand with his thumb and she looked at him. His heart sank at the look in her eyes and he tilted his head, sympathetically.

"You doubted my feelings for you, didn't you?"

Gamora closed her eyes briefly, nodding.

"I think that's what that parasite does. Makes us all question everything. I mean, I do find you stubborn but that's nothing you didn't already know," he laughed.

"Do you hate me?"

Peter immediately shook his head. "No. Never," he squeezed her hand "I love you. You're the best thing to have happened to me. That parasite was trying to play us against each other. Trying to make us hate each other. I love all of you. You're my family."

"I was trapped in my own body, screaming trying to get you to hear me. I was trying to tell you that everything it was saying was a lie… a trick… but it had too much control over me," he added.

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, placing her hand over his.

"I stink because of all the vomiting and not showering for days but I could do with a hug," he said, his voice light and cheerful, a playful pout on his lips.

Gamora smiled and moved to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm," he hummed, "How could I not love you."

He held her tightly, running his hand up and down her arm. She closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace and trying to ignore the doubt spiralling through her.

* * *

It had been three days since the parasite had been extracted from Peter and he was feeling on top of the world. Gamora on the other hand was feeling terrible. She was finding it difficult to sleep and even more difficult to be around Peter.

Peter had noticed this and had sent the other Guardians out on a supply run so he could spend time with Gamora.

Gamora had spent the entire morning in their room reading a book and only moved when she heard noises coming from outside their room.

"What's this?" she asked when she entered the room Peter was in. Blankets were laid out on the floor, multiple bowls of food scattered around them and music flooding through the air.

"I figured we deserved a little time, just the two of us."

Peter smiled widely, walking up to her and holding her hands.

"It's not exactly a picnic in the park with rose petals and red wine, and-" he stopped when Gamora looked at him puzzled, "Oh, they're, like, romantic things on Earth."

He walked them to the blankets and they sat down.

"I mean, it's not exactly the definition of romantic, but I wanted to try and do something nice for you. You've been acting weird around me ever since the parasite thing."

"I haven't-"

"You have. And I know why. It's because of what that thing said to you. It's made you second-guess us, hasn't it?"

Gamora looked down, playing with her fingers.

"I know you love me, I just… hearing your voice say that you hated me… it hurt."

Peter held Gamora's hands, kissing them, then placed one of them on his chest.

"I could never ever hate you. I would do anything for you, you know that."

Gamora smiled, "I know. I'd do anything for you."

"And you love me, too."

"And I love you, too."

"That's settled then. Now," he kissed her hands before dropping them and clapping his own together, "Let's eat and make-out."

Peter knew Gamora needed more reassure, and he would gradually give it to her, but he knew it was starting to sink in now. He loved her.


End file.
